My Mother was a Claymore Warrior
by Kisame Hoshigaki
Summary: "O puedes elegir el camino que te ofrezco, un camino que estoy seguro sacaras ventaja" - "¿Y cuál es ese camino?" - pregunto Teresa de la sonrisa débil - "Ayudarme en un plan que tengo siglos preparando para que el balance del mundo no sea destruido"- dijo el sabio de los seis caminos
1. El renacimiento

Claymore pertenece a Norihiro Yagi; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 0: El renacimiento

Rikudo Sennin a lo largo de su vida carnal fue un ser muy poderoso, a tal punto que al ver como la criatura conocida vulgarmente como el diez colas no podía ser asesinada decidió sellar el poder de la bestia dentro de su cuerpo, esto hizo que su cuerpo y genética mutaran de formas curiosas dando como resultado el nacimiento de lo que en un futuro se conocería como Shinobi y junto con su doctrina de vida que se llamaría Ninjutsu regirían el estilo de vida del continente entero en el que la batalla final con el Juubi se dio.

Después de sellar el cuerpo de la bestia en la roca que sería conocida más tarde como la luna, él empezó a tener visiones que le mostraban como seria el futuro después de su muerte y lo que vio lo alago pero al mismo tiempo lo avergonzó y quiso corregir ese destino cruel que lé esperaba a sus futuros descendientes. Logro controlar y manipular su nueva habilidad de ser el Jinchuriki del Juubi y descubrió que con ciertas preparaciones que él hiciera podría modificar ese futuro que aun no existía, pero con cada experimento le mostraba un futuro peor o más oscuro de lo que esperaba hasta que vio unos pocos escenarios en donde había esperanza, pudo ver un pequeño niño a punto de ser asesinado por un zorro gigante que reconoció como una de las nueve partes en las que pensaba dividir el poder del Juubi para que este no pudiera despertar.

Este pequeño niño es salvado de morir por dos adultos que supuso serian sus padres y utilizando la misma teoría que él había usado para sellar el diez colas, el zorro de nombre Kurama si su memoria no le fallaba era encerrado en el interior del niño.

Siguió teniendo varias visiones de ese niño y pudo observar que creció solo y lleno de soledad pero en el momento correcto empezaron a haber personas que le dieron apoyo y lo mantuvieron en el camino recto para que el mundo se librara de esa amenaza que él no pudo eliminar.

Pero al final no podía hacer nada, las probabilidades de fracaso eran muy altas y era un milagro si conseguía que el balance del equilibrio se mantuviera tal y como se mantendrá por muchos eones hasta que la bestia despertara.

Le hubiera gustado poder eliminar de en medio a los provocadores de esa catástrofe, pero el peligro de un resultado peor era inminente. Era irónico que necesitara tanto que las personas destinadas a nacer y llamarse Madara, Hashirama, Obito, Kabuto, Orochimaru y etc., fueran requeridos que vivieran o si no las consecuencias serian catastróficas.

Por eso por el resto de su vida se dio en la tarea de preparar el terreno para que el clan Uzumaki sea creado, afortunadamente la división de los Senju descendientes de su segundo hijo podía anticiparla con las suficientes preparaciones cuando él estuviera con vida. Hizo muchas otras cosas más y para cuando llego el momento de partir hizo lo último que le faltaba, que nacieran esas nueve bestias que aterrorizarían a los seres humanos hasta que sean usados como armas por sus descendientes.

Después de morir se dio cuenta que el futuro que había preparado, el futuro en donde el Joven Uzumaki Naruto junto con los shinobis que lo seguían derrotarán para siempre a la bestia con diez colas destruyendo su cuerpo y dividiendo nuevamente en nueve los remanentes de su esencia era muy difícil de que sucediera por factores que se dieron después de su muerte, factores que no esperaba que los vivos hicieran y en ciertas ocasiones arruinaran su plan para siempre pero afortunadamente eso no sucedía de forma definitiva.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo se podía mejorar ese escenario y por siglos la respuesta lo evadió hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Un detalle insignificante si se llegara a considerar pero ahí estaba clave del éxito. Las probabilidades de éxito de 5.5 por ciento se aumentaban a un muy considerable Ochenta por ciento y aposto por esa proporción desmesurada que le llamaba la atención. Aun cuando fuera muy arriesgada y extraña.

Como siempre, el éxito de todo se encontraba en los detalles aun si fueran mínimos y en este era el caso. El detalle era muy simple y no tenía que ver ni siquiera con el continente en el que pasarán las cosas siendo que ese era el continente que le tocaba proteger.

En un continente algo lejano del suyo, el más pequeño de los continentes para ser exactos, este era usado como un laboratorio para crear armas por gente sin escrúpulos y avariciosas del mayor de los continentes que había en el planeta, en esta isla pequeña se hacían experimentos con criaturas que uno pensaría que son fantásticas pero él sabía que no lo eran, al fin y al cabo el derroto al padre de las criaturas por las que se iniciaron estos experimentos.

Las pruebas consistían en crear un tejido de dos tipos de seres similares creando una más duradera pero inestable, este tejido era agregado a simples humanos que no tenían conocimiento del chakra para crear guerreros muy poderosos, que en su mayoría eran mujeres, pero estos guerreros necesitaban mostrar sus resultados hacia sus creadores para luego producir en masa a estos guerreros y enfrentarlos en la guerra que estaba desde hace siglos en el continente más grande. Esta guerra no solo era para el control absoluto de esas tierras si no para llegar al puesto que estaba vacío desde que el Juubi desapareció. Convertirse en el Dios protector de ese continente.

En una fecha muy cercana a los acontecimientos por los que tanto estaba preparándose se sucedió un evento devastador en ese pequeño continente, una de las guerreras tuvo una transformación nefasta, según en términos locales ella se convirtió en un Kakuseisha, en pocas palabras ella se transformo en lo que normalmente cazarían ellas, en un experimento fallido para los investigadores de ese laboratorio, lamentablemente este experimento era demasiado poderoso y siendo sinceros no tendrían salvación de este ser llamado Priscilla. Su poder era muy similar al de Kurama el mas fuerte e inteligente de los Bijuus o si no ligeramente mayor, si estos dos seres se enfrentaran se desataría una batalla que desequilibraría el mundo más de lo que ya estaba.

El día que Priscilla se transformo murieron tres guerreras y una cuarta por pura fuerza de voluntad mas aparte un asunto de suerte fueron los factores de que sobreviviera, pero no le importaba la mujer que logro vivir un tiempo más si no las tres que habían muerto. Sus nombres eran Teresa, Sophia y Noel.

Cada una de ellas era la mejor de su área en la época que vivieron pero tuvieron la desgracia de enfrentarse a este ser tan aterrador, pero era conveniente que ellas hubieran perecido, he de ahí el pequeño detalle que se le escapaba por tantos siglos.

Resulta que dos de ellas reencarnarían al poco tiempo de morir y serian piezas clave en la guerra del continente shinobi, estas dos reencarnadas serian conocidas en su siguiente vida como Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. Dos de las piedras angulares para que la guerra termine a favor del balance del planeta.

¿Pero qué pasaba con la tercera integrante?, ¿solo morirá y ya? Lamentablemente si, el Shinigami no tenía ningún uso instantáneo para su alma en el ciclo de reencarnación así que solo estaría descansando en el mundo de los muertos hasta que llegara el momento, pero ese momento seria dentro de 300 años en el futuro después de su muerte y eso no le agradaba.

Por eso hablando con el Dios de ese continente y consiguiendo su apoyo y sobre todo con ciertos favores que le debía el Shinigami consiguió que se le diera una segunda oportunidad a esa alma sin tener que reencarnar.

Y por ese motivo tenia a esa mujer enfrente de él acostada en una cama cubierta por una sabana y esperando sentado hasta que dicha alma reaccionara para poder proponerle un trato que podría ser muy beneficioso para todos los señores del mundo de los espíritus.

- "Se que has estado despierta por las últimas tres horas Teresa de la sonrisa débil, no pienso hacerte daño, al contrario quiero ayudarte"

Lentamente Teresa abre sus ojos plateados mirando hacia el techo de la habitación en la que estaba y con suavidad se sentó en la cama mostrando su torso desnudo, al darse cuenta de ello la mujer observo al hombre con ojos grises

- "Si has sabido que he estado tres horas consiente ¿por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Esperabas a que despertara?" - Rikudo Sennin no dice nada solo asiente en silencio - "Curioso, no te sientes intimidado por mi cuerpo, ya te hiciste a la idea de mi estigma... me pregunto si quieres algo con mi cuerpo o algo de mi"

- "Con tu cuerpo no quiero nada, aun no, solo quiero algo de ti" - Teresa no muestra ninguna emoción mas allá de su sonrisa - "Encajaras bien en ese lugar, eso lo tengo muy claro"

- "'Ese lugar' ¿acaso piensas venderme o algo por el estilo?" - pequeños recuerdos de su infancia inundaron su memoria, siendo sincera no le gustaría volver a pasar por el mismo trato o situación y si tenía que pelear lo haría, aun cuando la persona que tenía enfrente no podía sentir ninguna señal de Youki o similar y eso le preocupaba

- "No, no pienso hacer que pases por situaciones similares a la de tu infancia, ahora es diferente, muy diferente. Dime Teresa, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar en esta habitación?"

- "No sé como sabes lo de mi infancia o el hecho de que estés tan tranquilo después de conocer mi apodo o mi nombre, no sé si debería contestarte para empezar"

- "Si me contestas podrás estar con aquella persona que tanto anhelas, esa pequeña niña que te volvió a ser humana en últimas fechas" - la mirada de Teresa cambio de plata a dorado con la mención de Clare, esa persona que estaba enfrente de ella sabia muchas cosas personales y eso le molestaba -"Perdona por alterarte, aunque la palabra fue uno de mis mejores dones en vida tengo tiempo que no hablo con un ser diferente a mi clase, te ofrezco mis disculpas"

- "Entonces estoy muerta…" - comento calmándose un poco, su ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero aun así tenía algo de su Youki activado por si las dudas - "¿Por qué me preguntabas que era lo último que recordaba?

- "Solo quería saber si estabas consiente de tu situación actual, pero al parecer veo que si lo estas, esas tres horas fingiendo inconsciencia debieron ayudarte"

- "Un poco... ¿y para que me quieres? Se supone que si estoy muerta debería de estar en el infierno por matar a humanos, según tengo entendido por las pocas enseñanzas que tengo en mi memoria del Dios de Rabona"

- "No estás tan errada pero no, solo aquellos que disfrutan de la muerte del prójimo son desterrados al Infierno para que paguen una condena referente a sus pecados, tu lo que hiciste fue salvar a alguien querido para ti de unos sujetos que pensaban en matar y abusar del prójimo, ten por seguro que esos que mastates están recibiendo su castigo"

- "Entonces si no voy a estar en el infierno, ¿qué sucederá conmigo?"

- "Lo normal en tu caso sería que solo residieras en el mundo de los espíritus esperando para que reencarnaras, cosa que no sucederá hasta dentro de 300 años a partir de ahora"

- "Y que voy a hacer hasta entonces" - pregunto analizando su situación y las palabras del hombre frente de ella

- "Tu puedes elegir estos dos caminos, elijes ir al mundo de los espíritus y esperar tu reencarnación mientras día con día pierdes nociones de quien eras y de quienes estuvieron a tu lado" - Por primera vez en su vida, si lo que tenia ahora era vida, sintió miedo, cuando se dio cuenta del plan de los bandidos sintió preocupación y cuando vio como Priscilla le corto los brazos sintió confusión, pero ahora era miedo lo que sentía y eso no le gustaba - "O puedes elegir el camino que te ofrezco, un camino que estoy seguro sacaras ventaja"

- "¿Y cuál es ese camino?" - pregunto Teresa

- "Ayudarme en un plan que tengo siglos preparando para que el balance del mundo no sea destruido" - Teresa sintió algo de ansiedad por esas palabras - "Si decides ayudarme podrás seguir viviendo aun que no en el mismo lugar que tu querida hija…"

- "Yo no tengo ninguna hija" - interrumpió Teresa al sabio, interrupción que no le molesto para nada, si quería su ayuda tendría que ser paciente para que ella elija el ayudarle o no

- "Si la tienes, es esa pequeña niña que te acompaño, ella hizo que desarrollaras el sentimiento de una madre verdadera, muchas veces el ser una madre no es que llevas dentro de tu vientre al niño, una madre es aquella que ve por ese niño en sus necesidades, aquella que protege y guie para ser una persona de bien y tú en ese pequeño lapso te convertiste en la figura materna de esa niña y ella te veía como una madre verdadera"

Teresa empezó a llorar cuando el sabio termino de hablar, dentro de su pecho había dicha y felicidad, internamente se preguntaba qué tan profundo había llegado esa niña dentro de su alma para hacerle sentir esas emociones que no entendía y no podía sentir desde hace años.

- "No digas cosas que se malinterpreten, por favor sigue con tu propuesta" - comento secándose las lagrimas con sus manos

- "Esta bien, seguirás estando viva pero no vivirás en las mismas tierras que tú conoces, serán nuevas y habrá retos muy diferentes a los que te tendrás que enfrentar, afortunadamente creo yo tienes lo necesario para vivir en este nuevo mundo, no es tan salvaje o peligroso como al que estas acostumbrada pero tiene sus desafíos aun para alguien de tu poder, veras, en los siguientes años pasara una guerra…"

Y por horas y horas los dos hablaron con respecto a la propuesta que tenia para ofrecerle él sabio. Al final de la propuesta Teresa estaba muy interesada en el plan y sabía que tenía muchas oportunidades para poder ver a Clare, claro, siempre y cuando se cumpliera el plan a la perfección, según el Rikudo Sennin que era su nombre, una vez que los resultados se den si sigue viviendo podrá hacer lo que quiera hasta que sus días lleguen a su fin de forma natural o por otros medios.

Después de que la cuarta guerra sea finalizada o en el mejor de los casos que no se dé, podrá ir a buscar a Clare y hacer lo que quiera y eso le gustaba.

- "Y si acepto para que esta guerra no se dé y si se llegara a evitar que suceda el peor escenario, ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

- "Sencillo, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que las otras dos que murieron contigo ya fueron llamadas a reencarnar?" - Teresa asiente - "Bueno tendrás que ser la madre de una de esas dos"

El color de su cara blanco se acentuó mas al comprender las palabras del sabio, tener que criar a una de esas dos fastidiosas y sobre todo pleitistas en retos personales, según ella, era mucho y solo esperaba que reencarnaran lejos una de la otra.

- "De quien… y por favor no me digas que es Noel, prefiero soportar a Sophia, ella es más discreta…"

- Tomare eso como que aceptas, así que la siguiente parte del plan es el educarte en las costumbres de ese lugar más aparte de darte un cuerpo vivo, pero por eso me encargo yo" - una pequeña risa nerviosa salía de los labios de Rikudo y Teresa lo único que se decía mentalmente era que al final de ese sufrimiento podría ver a Clare.


	2. Ginto

Claymore pertenece a Norihiro Yagi; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Ginto

Sarutobi Hiruzen tenía un pésimo día, tenia años que no se sentía tan estresado como lo estaba ahora, se preguntaba internamente si esto le afectaría a su salud de manera grave, esperaba que no.

Ayer, 10 de octubre se supone que para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha sería un día como cualquier otro con la excepción de la Familia Uzumaki ya que estaba por nacer su primogénito y aunque sabían cuales eran los riesgos que conllevaba el parto estaban todas las medidas preparadas para que no pasara una catástrofe mayor.

Pero en contra de sus predicciones y deseos un escenario peor al que esperaba se había desatado.

El Kyubi se había liberado de su prisión y ataco a la aldea.

El Yondaime Hokage había muerto en la defensa de la aldea contra tal bestia

El anterior Jinchuriki que era una Kunoichi experimentada y con las habilidades para contener al zorro se había ido para siempre

El secreto de la existencia del Jinchuriki del Kyubi se había revelado y no sabía si Danzo tenía que ver en esto, aunque lo más probable es que no.

Y para terminar con la cereza del pastel estaba esa mujer que tenía enfrente de él con el bebé en brazos, el cómo se apareció enfrente de él era lo que más le preocupaba.

Esa mujer rubia y de ojos plateados y que para colmo era mucho más alta que su persona no le inspiraba muchas cosas buenas, pero tampoco cosas malas, simplemente era una desconocida que si no hubiera sido por que lo vio con sus propios ojos no creería que el mismo Shinobi no Kami la había traído a este mundo.

- "Entonces solo para confirmar los eventos de ayer Teresa-san, por que quiera o no, son muy extraños aun si uno lo ha visto o vivido como es su caso"

- "Ni que lo diga Sarutobi-san, a pesar de que fui bendecida con esta nueva oportunidad por una deidad en persona no me lo creo mucho, para mi hace tres días estaba siendo asesinada por una criatura con un poder similar al del zorro que anoche ataco esta tierra y ahora esa misma deidad y la madre de este niño me lo han dejado a mi cuidado"

- "Lo sé, no sé que habrá visto Kushina antes de que la ceremonia de sellado acabara para confiarte a su hijo, pero debes de entender aun cuando los padres o el mismo Rikudo te hayan dejado su custodia no puedo dejarte tenerlo tan fácilmente, los altos mandos de esta aldea saben que si el zorro desapareció y no ha vuelto a atacar es porque fue sellado con éxito y pedirán que aparezca el nuevo Jinchuriki, además de que siendo el líder de la aldea no puedo dejarte tenerlo con tanta facilidad"

- "Lo sé, estratégicamente este niño es el más grande seguro que tiene la aldea de Konoha, los altos mandos no querrán perder a su arma y entiendo su posición y situación personal aunque sea un poco."

- "Mi esposa murió por culpa de esa persona que Minato alcanzo a describir, mi aldea que por tantos años protegí con esmero fue parcialmente destruida y por culpa de lo mismo estamos abiertos a tener un ataque de otras aldeas que empezaran a moverse por culpa de los espías y redes de información que estarán gustosos de compartir nuestro estado actual, me es difícil el permitirte que tengas a Naruto tan fácilmente, no sé si en un futuro nos traiciones"

- "El sabio me dijo que Naruto tienes que ser criado en Konoha sin importar que, se tiene que convertir en un shinobi y ganar experiencia mientras aparecen sus perseguidores, aquellos que van detrás de los Bijuus, si se evita la guerra que vendrá dentro de casi 17 años o se evita que el Juubi sea despertado yo obtendré lo que mas anhelo, siempre y cuando el bebe que tengo en mis brazos logre mantener el equilibrio del planeta"

- "¿Y cuál es ese anhelo que tienes Teresa-san?

- "Ver a una niña llamada Clare que está muy lejos de aquí, mas precisamente en otro continente y si yo llegara a buscarla antes de tiempo las consecuencias que tendré no son nada satisfactorias"

- "También el tener una amenaza del Shinigami es un buen incentivo para hacer el trabajo"

- "El verla es un motivo mucho más fuerte que una amenaza de tortura eterna en su estomago, con eso en mente me apiado del alma del padre de este chico"

- "Es un sacrificio que como Hokage tenemos que sufrir por el bien de los niños y de la aldea" - dijo Sarutobi levantándose de su ahora nuevo escritorio y viendo por la ventana - "Te creo Teresa-san, cuando mencionaste a la niña vi una determinación muy fuerte de volverla a ver"

- "¿Cómo puedes saber eso con solo ver a mis ojos Sarutobi-san?"

- "Por que es la misma mirada que he visto en todas las Kunoichis que son madres y se van de misión lejos de la aldea"

Teresa no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, no le gustaba mucho que la pudieran leer tan fácilmente, primero Clare y ahora Hiruzen y no podía olvidar a los padres del niño que con solo verla y después oír las palabras del sabio de que ella y solo ella tendría que cuidar de su hijo neonato confiaron en que lo criaría para ser un hombre de bien, era algo desconcertante a decir verdad.

- "Bien haremos lo siguiente, uno de mis hombres de confianza te llevara a una cabaña para que te quedes unos días en ese lugar, después vendrás a la aldea y pedirás refugio y un trabajo en la actividad que mejor destaques y registraras al niño como hijo tuyo, de esta forma lograremos despistar a los del consejo por una temporada que espero sea larga, de esta forma podremos evitar que el niño crezca con el odio pasivo de los aldeanos por las pérdidas que sufrieron en la noche pasada"

- "Me parece lógico y eficiente, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría en esa cabaña?"

- "No mucho tiempo, alrededor d días y cuando llegues te tendré una casa para que vivas en ella, el casero es un conocido mío y no habrá inconvenientes solo dile que vas de mi parte, él ya sabrá que tu vendrás. Por cuestiones de comida y vestido no te preocupes, mi hombre llevara lo necesario para ustedes dos"

- "No hay necesidad de mucha comida para mi, las de mi tipo podemos estar una semana sin comer o beber algo y seguimos estando bien, además no confió en ti, como tu tampoco confías en mi"

- "Cierto, tenemos que tener la guardia arriba pero aun así cuando los padres de este niño se estaban muriendo me hice una promesa personal" - Sarutobi voltea a ver a Teresa y la mira a los ojos - "Me prometí que no permitiría que nada malo le pase al pequeño, Minato era el estudiante de uno de mis estudiantes, un estudiante que lo considero un hijo más de la familia y mi estudiante veía a Minato como un hijo al no tener nunca uno propio, técnicamente estoy cuidado a mi bisnieto"

- "¿Si Minato tenía una figura paterna como su maestro en donde esta él?

- "En una misión, aunque no dudaría que para estas alturas ya sabe de su muerte"

- "¿Y cree que el venga a ver al hijo de su 'hijo'?"

- "No lo creo… Jiraiya sabe que en la vida de un shinobi la muerte está constantemente cerca de nuestra puerta y aun sabiendo eso es una persona que está dedicada al camino shinobi tal y como lo estuvieron Minato y Kushina, aunque si te molesta que él no tenga nada que ver en la crianza de Naruto muy a mi pesar puedo hablarle para que lo cuide en tu lugar o en su defecto te ayude"

- "No hace falta, yo puedo cuidar de Naruto además para eso estoy aquí, ¿no?, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño?"

Y con estas palabras supo Sarutobi que la tendría tocando a sus puertas muy seguido.

Ya habían pasado cerca de siete horas desde que Teresa junto a un ANBU de confianza de Sarutobi habían dejado la aldea y tres horas desde que habían llegado a la cabaña y ciertamente ninguno de los dos, Teresa e Inu podían descansar del viaje y todo por que el bebé no paraba de llorar.

Inu estaba batallando para calentar el biberón con la formula que le recomendó un pediatra de confianza del Hokage, pediatra que muy gustoso acepto ser el de revisar al niño cuando sea necesario, casualmente el médico no sabía la condición del bebe razón por la cual no se negó en ayudar.

Ciertamente ni Inu ni Teresa sabían cuidar a un bebé y se dieron cuenta después del segundo llanto que había tenido el bebé a la hora del viaje.

El primero fue tomado como sorpresa para los dos.

Teresa movía al niño como según ella recordaba haber visto cuando era una niña humana y por lo que recordaba con esos suaves movimientos el bebe se había dormido, pero para su mala suerte no había funcionado en Naruto. En ese momento se estaba preguntando si así se sentirían las madres que tenían al primer niño, francamente prefería volver a enfrentarse a Rosemary transformada en Kakuseisha siendo asistida por Priscilla y sin usar ni un gramo de su Youki a tener que enfrenarse a un bebe recién nacido, lamentablemente ella no tuvo esa oportunidad, maldecía al Sabio de los seis caminos al no explicarse bien sobre los riesgos de su misión entregada por él.

- "Aquí tiene Teresa-san esta a la temperatura que recomendó el doctor" - dijo Inu con el biberón en la mano para dárselo a Teresa, la ahora madre tomo el biberón y se lo puso en la boca del bebe que con esfuerzo empezó a morder la mamila guardando silencio.

Por segundos los dos mayores guardaron silencio al ver como el bebe estaba comiendo su primer alimento fuera del vientre materno y por lo que se veía el niño tenía mucha hambre. Inu dio un suspiro mientras observaba las instrucciones del doctor.

- "Cuando termine de comer necesita ponerse una manta en el hombro y darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda para que saque el aire que comió"

- "¿Podrías tu darle los golpes Inu? No tengo la confianza para hacerlo yo, en toda mi vida los únicos golpes que he hecho son para herir a las personas, además que no se medir mi fuerza... no sé como Clare pudo aguantar mis golpes cuando la conocí"

- "Descuide Teresa-san con gusto lo hare... aunque también me pasa lo mismo" - los dos volvieron a suspirar

Con tranquilidad Teresa se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en su espada que se encontraba enterrada en el suelo de madera, observaba al niño comer y se dio cuenta que una pequeña alegría empezaba a recorrerle por el cuerpo, era divertido ver a un niño comer.

- "Tengo entendido que para ser un miembro del ANBU se necesita ser muy habilidoso y cumplir ciertos requisitos específicos y me sorprende ver que uno de los hombres de confianza de Sarutobi sea un niño, de donde yo vengo no es normal ver a un niño humano hacer el trabajo de un adulto"

- "Tengo la habilidad, cuando era un niño me gradué muy joven de la academia, creo que soy el que lo ha hecho en menor tiempo y desde niño me han considerado un genio, pero el ser un genio no ayudo del todo"

- "¿Murieron gente cercana a ti?" - Inu no dijo nada y Teresa no presiono tampoco.

El resto del tiempo en que Naruto estaba comiendo guardaron silencio, cuando el bebe termino de comer Inu le facilito una toalla a Teresa poniéndosela en su hombro descubierto de su armadura y colocando al bebe en posición, Inu procedió en darle ligeros golpecitos para que expulsara el aire, estuvo así por dos minutos hasta que el aire salió en un fuerte eructo que dejo sin habla a los mayores, después al mismo tiempo los dos empezaron a reírse cada uno a su forma y estilo. Al poco tiempo el bebe termino dormido.

- "Ya se durmió si quiere puede dejarlo en la cesta que traje para que duerma y usted pueda descansar"

- "No hace falta, puedo aguantar un poco más, cuando me canse de cargarlo te aviso" - Inu asiente mientras se va afuera de la cabaña a dar una vuelta de vigilancia, por el momento sus perros no han detectado algo.

- _"¿Niño humano?, que extraña mujer"_ - pensó antes de enfocarse en su labor de vigía.

Adentro de la cabaña Teresa veía al niño dormir y se acordaba de Clare durmiendo enfrente de la fogata en las noches que estuvieron acampando al aire libre o cuando estuvieron en ese hotel después de matar a un Yoma sin que hubiera una orden de por medio, ese recuerdo hacia que se sintiera diferente, se sentía fresco el hacer algo que te decían que lo hicieras por obligación a hacerlo por gusto, ahora entendía un poco más a los humanos cuando dicen que trabajaban haciendo algo que les hacía sentirse bien o que les gustara, no es que a ella le gustara matar Yoma, ese aspecto le era indiferente, pero el hacerlo para ayudar a un pueblo en problemas y que después le agradecieran le resulto muy agradable.

- "Pronto podre verte Clare, pero primero tengo cosas que hacer, si descuido esta misión pasaran cosas mucho peores que un Yoma o un Kakuseisha"

Con algo de dificultades para Teresa e Inu pasaron dos días después de la primer comida del niño y decidieron irse de la cabaña, ya era necesario para poder darle los suministros que necesitaba para el cuidado de Naruto, ya sea comida y pañales.

Se dieron cuenta que el niño pedía comida cada tres a cinco horas, además que comía mucha más comida de las recomendadas por el pediatra, tuvieron que darle mas comida durante la noche ya que la pedía mucho y los pañales ni se diga llevaron un paquete con 30 pañales y ya nomas les quedaban para el regreso a la aldea.

El solo recordar el cambiarle el primer pañal a Naruto hicieron que Inu al tener un olfato más agudo saliera corriendo de la cabaña dejando a Teresa sola con esa masa extraña en el pañal, a como Dios le dio a entender le quito el pañal y limpio a Naruto pero para su mala suerte el niño termino 'bautizándola' en ese mismo cambio de pañal, al estar enfrente del niño la orina le cayó cerca de la boca y podía jurar la Claymore que también había entrado algo del desecho liquido en su boca, razón por la cual tomo más agua de la que estuviera acostumbrada en un solo día, bueno para ser sincera con sigo misma tomo más agua en ese rato para quitarse el mal sabor de boca de lo que bebía comúnmente en un mes.

Afortunadamente después de ese evento entendió que para cambiarle el pañal al niño tenía que ponerlo de lado para no sufrir el mismo ataque una vez más.

Al llegar a la aldea Teresa fue a ver al Hokage para que le ayudara a registrar a su 'hijo' y al mismo tiempo registrarse en la aldea como una ciudadana mas, al hacerlo tuvo un inconveniente ya que Teresa no recordaba el apellido que tenía antes de entrar a la organización.

- "Que te parece este nombre para ti y tu hijo" - comento el Hokage al entregarle un papel con el nombre de Teresa y Naruto escritos junto a un apellido

- "¿Y porque este apellido?" - pregunto Teresa al verlo a la cara

- "Se me ocurrió al ver tu espada gigante y creo que te queda muy bien, la otra opción es usar el apellido de los padres de Naruto"

- "Podría usar el apellido de Minato ya que somos más parecidos por el color del pelo"

- "Eso no lo creo posible" - Teresa se extraña por la reacción de Sarutobi a lo que se explica de inmediato.

- "Hace poco más de un año se acabo la tercer Guerra Shinobi y Minato se hizo de muchos enemigos, más específicamente una nación entera lo desea muerto, si se enteran que tiene un vástago todo el odio que tienen lo descargaran en él y en su 'familia', que serias tu en el caso de que decidas ponerte el nombre de Minato.

- "¿Y el de Kushina se puede usar?

- "Se podría usar pero el enmascarado sabría que él es el hijo de esos dos y que es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi en ese momento, creo que es mejor que uses el apellido que te recomiendo o el que creas más apropiado"

Teresa estuvo meditándolo en el camino hacia el registro civil y al llegar con Sarutobi empezó a llenar la forma con todos sus datos pero el de apellido aun no lo llenaba, aun no se decidía.

- "Disculpe señorita Teresa aun no se ha llenado la forma por completo, falta su apellido" - comentaba la actuaria del registro civil que estaba ayudando a Teresa con la forma

- "Si, lo sé, vera por mucho tiempo no tuve la necesidad de usar mi apellido, a decir verdad ya ni recuerdo el apellido de mi familia por eso estoy pensando cual ponerle a Naruto"

- "Y porque no usa el del padre"

- "No me lo sé" - dijo sin pensar en lo que podría pensar la señorita enfrente de ella pero siendo sincera no le importaba que pensara esa mujer

- "Oh disculpe, no era mi intensión"

- "Descuide, no pasa nada son cosas que se dan si no se tiene cuidado... que le parece si le pongo este apellido al niño y a mí también"

La actuaria vio el nombre que le había pasado Teresa y lo escribió de inmediato, lleno los datos faltantes y obvios para el registro del bebe. Al final el niño salió con los pies manchados en tinta situación que se le hizo graciosa a Teresa.

- "Estoy impresionada de usted"

- "¿Por qué?" - pregunta Teresa a la asistente al oír su oración

- "Es usted madre soltera, tuvo a su hijo en el viaje a la aldea estando usted sola y estando recién parida está cargando esa espada muy pesada y camina como si nada" - Teresa sonríe por lo dicho y se dice internamente que en realidad no sabía mucho esa muchacha

- "Fue parto natural, es normal que a las pocas horas estés como si nada, claro si tienes la asistencia necesaria, yo corrí con suerte ya que un shinobi de aquí me ayudo con el parto"

- "Como quiera es impresionante, bueno aquí tiene toda la papelería de su hijo y también la suya para que pueda quedarse a vivir como residente en Konoha y muchas felicidades Ginto-san (1)"

Teresa recoge la papelería que le ofrecían y salió de la oficina, la actuaria del registro civil al verla marchar tiene un ultimo pensamiento sobre Teresa

- _"Pero que alta"_

Cuando se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage ya que en eso había acordado con el hombre después de que la dejara en las oficinas del registro civil se lo encontró a medio camino.

- "Teresa ¿cómo le fue?"

- "Seguí su consejo y le puse al niño el apellido que me recomendó, ahora mismo iba a su oficina a decirle"

- "Me alegra saber que los dos ya sean una familia para la aldea, acompáñeme ahora vamos a su nueva casa y mientras tanto dígame a que le gustaría dedicarse Ginto Teresa-san"

* * *

Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo espero no haber dejado a Teresa como OoC, por la interacción con Naruto, aunque cabe destacar que por esta acción la personalidad de Teresa va a cambiar radicalmente.

En la parte de abajo les dejo el glosario y saludos

Glosario

1.- Ginto = Espada de plata


	3. La vida de una madre soltera

Claymore pertenece a Norihiro Yagi; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 2: La Vida de una Claymore que es madre soltera

- "¿Así que usted es Teresa-san? He oído hablar mucho de usted" - dijo un hombre de tez morena y cabello color rosado, su cabello le recordaba a una flor pero no recordaba a cual además… ¿ese era su cabello natural?, eso sí que era extraño, muy extraño.

El hombre le tendió la mano para saludarla y ella no acostumbrada a este tipo de trato con algo de frivolidad le devolvió el gesto.

El hombre ni siquiera se sintió ofendido.

- "No sé qué es lo que estén hablando de mi pero sí, soy Teresa ¿y usted es?"

- "Mi nombre es Kizashi, Haruno Kizashi y seré uno de sus compañeros de misión por hoy, solo tenemos que esperar al otro integrante que no ha de tardar"

- "Al parecer usted conoce a esta persona"

- "Si, he hecho varias misiones con él y a pesar de que sigue siendo un Genin tiene el poder de un Jounin, es el más fuerte de todos los Genin de Konoha"

- "Si es tan fuerte ¿por qué es solo un Genin? - pregunto Teresa a su compañero de misión

- "Nadie lo sabe, los rumores dicen que hizo enojar al Nidaime y como castigo lo dejo como un Genin de por vida de ahí su apodo del 'Genin eterno'"

- "¿Qué edad tiene este hombre?" - pregunto Teresa, por lo poco que sabía de la historia de la aldea de Konoha el Nidaime había muerto hace mucho tiempo a manos del grupo de los hermanos Oro y Plata.

- "Tengo casi cuarenta años de ser un Genin" - comento una tercera voz a la conversación asustando a Kizashi y preocupando a Teresa ya que nunca sintió que alguien se acercara al lugar donde ellos estaban que era cerca del rio principal de la aldea

_- "Que un Humano se acerque de esa manera a mi es algo imposible... esta persona es de cuidado, ni siquiera Priscilla antes de que despertara podría acercarse tanto" _

- "Kizashi, tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo está tu esposa e hija? La ultima vez que las ví, Sakura era una recién nacida."

- "Mu-Muchas gracias por preocuparte Kosuke-san, Mebuki sigue igual de siempre, histérica y regañona y la pequeña Sakura está creciendo muy rápido es la alegría de la casa" - se ríe un poco por la vergüenza que siente al ser descubierto por el 'Genin eterno' sobre como platicaban de él

- "Usted debe de ser Teresa-san, he oído mucho de usted en este ultimo año"

- "No creo que sea de importancia lo que he hecho desde que llegue a la aldea"

- "Tiene mucha señorita, es usted la persona adulta sin ningún tipo de experiencia shinobi en pasar la academia nocturna en seis meses, el menor tiempo posible registrado en un adulto además de que sus misiones están en un registro perfecto, no cualquiera sin experiencia puede hacerlo"

- "No creo que haya sido algo significativo, antes de registrarme a las filas de Konoha había tenido algo de experiencia en el campo de seguridad así que lo considero algo normal"

- "Si normal es mover esa espada gigante sin ninguna dificultad ya lo creo" - Hablo Kizashi animado por la explicación de Teresa

- "Mi cuidador era alguien muy estricto con mis clases, el aprender usar esta espada solo demuestra lo buena alumna que fui y díganme ¿Falta alguien más para completar el equipo o somos todos?

- "Somos todos, yo seré el responsable de esta misión" - hablo Kosuke hacia sus dos compañeros.

Teresa tenía tiempo en que no dirigía una misión, no desde que había sido asesinada así que para ella el que otro la dirija después de tanto tiempo le era extraño.

- "Nuestra misión consiste en ir a los cuarteles Tanzaku e ir por unos suministros para la zona de apuestas de la aldea, la remuneración es buena así que no le veo ninguna dificultad, el rango de la misión es 'C', por cierto Kizashi tengo entendido que tienes algo de habilidad en el Fuinjutsu, nos puede servir de ayuda ya que el cliente dejo en claro que mientras más suministros llevemos dará un buen bono extra"

- "Si, por eso no hay problema tengo cierta habilidad en el Fuinjutsu así que por eso no hay que preocuparnos" - Kizashi estaba muy emocionado por el bono extra, el dinero sería como un salvavidas económico para él y su familia que necesitan de muchas cosas para atender a su pequeña Sakura.

Teresa también estaba interesada por lo del bono, ella no era mucho de gastar en cosas banales pero era bueno tener un ahorro de emergencia para cuando más lo necesitara, que por lo general era en las vacunas y medicamentos de Naruto, rara vez compraba algo para ella.

La misión empezó sin contratiempos de ningún tipo y con solo dos días de caminata ligera llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la misión. En cuestión de horas vaciaron una bodega que el cliente tenia llena de maquinas de Pachinko en excelentes condiciones.

Las actividades de cada uno de ellos fueron simples y notorias, mientras que Kosuke se encargaba de la cocina en el viaje de ida y vuelta también se encargo de tener todos los asuntos de transacciones arreglados, Kizashi se encargaría de sellar cada una de las maquinas mientras Teresa abusando de la fuerza que tenia por naturaleza se encargaba de desplazar los equipos cerca del Haruno.

De regreso tuvieron algunos problemas con algunos bandidos pero en el momento en que Teresa desenfundo su gigantesca espada todos los bandidos corrieron por sus vidas.

Últimamente en el bajo mundo se hablaba de que había un caza recompensas que en el momento que ponía su ojo en su objetivo esté no tenia escapatoria, la descripción mas notoria de esta persona aparte de la máscara que usaba era una larga espada plateada. Si hubieran puesto algo de atención se hubieran dado cuenta que esta persona no podía ser la mujer gigantesca que estaba enfrente de ellos porque su espada era enorme, pero no parecía una Odachi delgada y poderosa, espada del caza recompensas que se dice el mismo Kakuzu juro como asunto personal el cazarlo ya que sus ganancias potenciales disminuían rápidamente.

- "Eso fue sorprendente Teresa-san, con solo sacar su espada salieron corriendo esos bandidos" - comento Kizashi enfrente de la fogata que encendieron para alejar el frio de la noche.

- "Últimamente los rumores del ''Haku no Akuma'(1) han espantado a todos los criminales y mercenarios registrados en el libro BINGO, dicen los cobradores que en el momento que su máscara fija un objetivo en cuestión de días aparece la presa a sus puertas" - Kosuke revolvía la comida en la olla mientras era calentada, las porciones solo eran para él y el Haruno, Teresa ya les había explicado que no tenía mucha hambre, aun así Kosuke no se rendía en que probara alguno de sus alimentos.

- "¿'Haku no Akuma'? ¿Qué es eso?"

- "Es un rumor que oí en una de mis últimas misiones, Kizashi" - hablo Teresa antes que el Genin Eterno hablara y explicara sobre ese rumor - "unos dicen que es una persona sin rostro, otros que es el mismo demonio o algo mucho peor, lo único que se puede apreciar de este ser es que porta una máscara blanca sin ningún detalle, ni nariz, ni boca, cubierta de un manto tan negro como la noche misma y sujetando una gran espada del color de la plata, no me sorprende que al ver mi espada salieran corriendo pensando que yo era ese ser" - Teresa, que estaba sentada sin sus botas ni hombreras metálicas apoyaba su espalda en la gigantesca espada que estaba enterrada en la tierra.

- "Los rumores dicen que su espada es una Odachi" - hablo por fin Kosuke - "Pero la espada de Teresa-san en lo único que se parece a esa espada es en el largo, así que son bandidos que han de haber oído mal los rumores, bueno aquí tienen, la comida esta lista pueden servirse los dos"

- "Se lo agradezco Kosuke, pero no tengo hambre"

- "Aun cuando no tenga hambre Teresa-san somos humanos y necesitamos alimentarnos, además un mujer en huesos no es nada atractiva, verdad Kizashi-san"

- "Si digo algo que no debo y mi mujer se entera soy hombre muerto" - con esto los dos hombres rieron fuerte y claro, Haruno Mebuki era muy conocida por tener un temperamento muy fuerte similar al de la princesa de las babosas.

Por su parte Teresa está molesta por así decirlo, pudo sentir del hombre que sabía algo de su condición anterior a Konoha, lo cual solo podía explicarse de que Sarutobi le había dicho algo a este hombre, pero su comentario no lo sintió como si fuera algo malo, simplemente como un consejo.

Un consejo que no le gustaba, a las pocas semanas de que el Rikudo le diera esta nueva oportunidad se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era humano, no tenía ningún rastro de carne Yoma dentro de su cuerpo y eso le había alegrado, pero algo que no le gustaba mucho era la sensación de hambre que siempre sentía. Tenía miedo que un día esa hambre cambiara, en lugar de comer carne de res, puerco o pescado comiera carne humana, siempre intentaba suprimir sus ingestas a lo mínimo posible aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que si no comía como una humana ordinaria su cuerpo le pasaría factura y lo lamentaría en serio por lo mismo y por ese motivo ella hacia un esfuerzo muy grande para poder comer pero ese miedo de convertirse en algo que no quería le seguía afectando aun cuando se dijera que ya no tenía esa carne que poco a poco invadía su cuerpo cada vez que usaba su antiguo poder.

También estaba el hecho de que ella tenía la costumbre de no comer ni beber mucho por su antigua condición de guerrea de la organización, razón por la cual cada vez que comía algo le caía muy pesado en su estomago, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo poco a poco, por Naruto, por Clare, principalmente por la ultima permitía que sus miedos no la dominaran.

- "Gracias... aceptare un poco" - Teresa vio que con esas pocas palabras, el humor de los dos caballeros mejoro enormemente - _"¿Acaso estaban preocupados por mi? Creo que no entenderé a los humanos"._

Después de la comida que sorprendentemente le supo exquisita a la antigua guerrera a tal punto que repitió su ración que era la mitad de lo que normalmente Kosuke serviría llegaron a la aldea sin ningún inconveniente… bueno, si hubo uno pero Teresa nunca lo admitiría enfrente del 'Genin Eterno' aun cuando este lo sospechara, a mitad del camino Teresa tuvo la urgente necesidad de ir al baño, mas específicamente ir a regresar la comida que esa misma mañana había comido volviendo a repetir la situación de la noche anterior, las cuatro raciones que había consumido en menos de 24 horas eran más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a comer en ese tiempo. Fuera de eso llegaron sin ninguna complicación a la aldea y entregaron la mercancía sin ningún problema, recibieron su paga junto con el bono adicional que era del mismo monto que el pago y se fueron cada quien a su casa con la excepción de Kosuke que tuvo que ir a reportar el desarrollo de la misión.

- "Ya que termino la misión puedo ir a la casa y ver a mi esposa y mi hija, ya quiero ver que tan contenta se pondrá Sakura-chan al verme" - Kizashi caminaba al lado de Teresa, resulta que la guardería donde Teresa deja a Naruto está en la misma dirección que la casa de los Haruno.

- "Creo que te entiendo yo también quiero ver a Naruto, su sonrisa y frases incompletas me dan algo de felicidad"

- "¿Algo?, no debería de ser que la llenara de felicidad Teresa-san"

- "No, yo ya soy muy feliz desde que Naruto nació, el verlo feliz y riendo me alegra un poco más de lo que ya soy" - Teresa no mentía, desde que Naruto nació y a ella le dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir como humana era la dicha más grande que ha tenido, el ver feliz a Naruto solo es un complemento para decir que su vida es más perfecta de lo que ya es y para que lo fuera, solo le faltaba tener a su lado a la niña que consideraba una hija.

- "Nunca entenderé a las madres, mi mujer dice algo similar cuando de Sakura se trata, yo solo quiero que mi pequeña crezca bien y sin ninguna necesidad económica aun si tenga que ser un Genin el resto de mi vida y no arriesgarme en alguna misión peligrosa, por eso me esforzare para que tenga lo que no tuve trabajando duro en las misiones que tenga"

- "Y porque no califica para Chunin, la paga es mejor" - comento Teresa viendo al Haruno a la cara

- "No tengo las habilidades para ser un Chunin, muchas cosas se me pasan por alto y por lo general sería fatal si fuera el capitán de un escuadrón, tengo años intentando pasa el examen Chunin pero me case y ahora quiero ver crecer a mi familia"

- "No entiendo, pero si esa es su decisión no hay nada que hacer"

- "Lo sé, mi esposa dice lo mismo pero prefiero quedarme como estoy, a lo mejor con unos años mas de entrenamiento pueda hacer el examen y pase, uno nunca sabe"

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera seguir hablando una mujer de rubia cabellera y con un bebé en brazos se acerco a los dos Genin, el varón reconoció a la mujer de inmediato pero la mujer hablo antes de que dijera algo.

- "Kizashi, que bueno que llegaras a la aldea, ya me estaba preocupando"

- "Pero Mebuki, que dices, solo nos retrasamos un día porque teníamos que traer más cosas para ganar un poco mas de dinero, pero antes que nada, te presento a una de mis compañeros de misión, su nombre es Ginto Teresa, Tersa-san ella es mi esposa Haruno Mebuki"

- "Mucho gusto Mebuki-san"- contesta Teresa haciendo una ligera reverencia que Mebuki gustosa devuelve

- "Igualmente Ginto-san, espero que mi marido no allá causado muchas molestias"

- "Mebuki"

- "Descuide, Kizashi fue muy útil en la misión, ahora mismo me estaba comentando que quería llegar a su casa para poder verlas, pero usted se adelanto" - Mebuki y Kizashi se ruborizaron por las palabras de Teresa, aun cuando Mebuki sabía cuánto la quería y extrañaba cuando este se iba a una misión lejos de la aldea le daba algo de pena que alguien aparte de él dice eso tan tranquilamente.

Teresa estaba por disculparse para poder ir por Naruto y dejar al joven matrimonio solo cuando la pequeña bebe que estaba en los brazos de Mebuki hablo

- "Te~esa" - los tres adultos vieron como la pequeña bebe de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas estiraba sus manos en dirección de Teresa poniendo algo incomoda a la mencionada - "Te~esa, Te~esa, Te~esa" - Al ver que seguía insistiendo Mebuki le pregunto a Teresa que si quería cargarla. Teresa acepto aunque tenía algo de miedo internamente, pero con su estoica y perfecta sonrisa no lo demostró.

- "Oh mira cariño, es la primera vez que veo a Sakura-chan en los brazos de alguien" - comento Mebuki agarrando el brazo de su marido

- "Y mira, se está abrazando a su cuello, ni siquiera conmigo lo hace" - Kizashi comento al ver como su pequeña hija recostaba su cara en la fría hombrera metálica de Teresa y sus brazos los pasaba alrededor del cuello de la mujer más alta de Konoha.

- "Es que sabe que necesitas bañarte por eso no se cuelga a tu cuello"

- _"¿Estoy loca o la bebe intenta ahorcarme?_ - se preguntaba Teresa al sentir la fuerza que la bebé ponía en su abrazo al cuello - "_me recuerda un poco a Naruto, el siempre me hace eso cuando se cuelga a mi cuello"_ - sonreía la rubia al recordar lo que el pequeño Naruto a veces hacia.

Lo que no sabía Teresa es que la pequeña Sakura en efecto intentaba ahorcarla, por mucho tiempo la pequeña bebe había soñado con una persona vestida de la misma forma que la mujer que la estaba cargando, la diferencia es que en su sueño ella tenía una espada y se debatía a un duelo con ella, claro internamente en su aun infante subconsciente se preguntaba el por qué ella estaría haciendo esas cosas, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, con la excepción de que sabía que tenía que matar a la persona que la tenía en sus brazos.

Frustrada la niña suelta el abrazo 'mortal' de ella y empieza a pedir a gritos a su mamá que de inmediato va a recoger a su hija.

Después de ese momento los tres adultos estuvieron platicando un rato mas hasta que Teresa se despidió de ellos ya que tenía que recoger a Naruto a la guardería, habían quedado que se juntarían una tarde para que los niños convivieran y pasar un rato agradable entre todos.

Conforme se acercaba a la guardería Teresa pensaba que tanto había cambiado su vida, no solo desde que había conocido al pequeño Naruto, sino también desde que conoció a Clare, esos dos niños eran en cierta forma sus soles, su guía, sus estrellas del norte.

Antes veía todo en gris, recibir órdenes, matar Yomas o Kakuseishas, atormentar a sus clientes de una forma que ni se dieran cuenta o si lo hacían darles a entender que sucedería si no cumplían con los requerimientos de la organización. Si en sus viajes se encontraban con bandidos y ellos intentaran abusar de ella, gustosamente les enseñaba su estigma y con eso los espantaba, si aparecía alguien que le daba igual su cuerpo que no debía de ser tocado simplemente cerraba sus ojos y dejaba que el hombre o mujer, como hubo un caso, hicieran con su cuerpo lo que quisieran, si era muy lastimada se los hacía ver y la dejaban en paz y terminaban con lo que hacían o seguían, con más cuidado.

Al final de su vida como Claymore solo tuvo esas situaciones cinco veces, cinco veces en las que su cuerpo era usado y ultrajado, aunque no le importaba, la organización había ultrajado su cuerpo al convertirla en mitad humana y mitad Yoma.

Clare fue la primera que noto su tristeza, cuanto sufría, algo que ni siquiera ella notaba, por culpa de ella descubrió que tenia sentimientos, que no habían muerto después de que su familia la vendiera a la organización, por culpa de ella descubrió que sus ojos plateados podían llorar, descubrió que podía fingir ser una humana mas.

Pero con Naruto descubrió que no solo podía fingir ser una, **era** una, descubrió que a pesar de que podía ser de un trato frio y que no sería muy afectuosa podía amar como una mujer humana, podía amar como una madre, sentía felicidad con solo imaginarse el que Naruto le llamara mamá como solo él podía hacerlo, imaginárselo entrando en la academia, en graduarse, verlo crecer, con amigos, novia, casado, con hijos que le llamen abuela...

Definitivamente su oscuro mundo se volvió más iluminado y cálido desde que sus dos soles Clare y Naruto aparecieron. Al principio pensaba que era una coincidencia que ella al llamarse Teresa encontrara a una niña llamada Clare como las diosas gemelas del amor, pero ahora sabia que Clare no era una diosa del amor, era su vida al igual que el rubio Jinchuriki del zorro.

- "Oh, Teresa-san que bueno es verla ¿cómo le fue en su misión? - pregunto Nono, una monja que custodiaba el orfanato del País del fuego, ella como otras de sus compañeras se ofrecían como ayudantes para cuidar de los niños de padres que se iban de misión fuera de la aldea, Sarutobi le dijo que podía confiar en ella ya que era muy servicial.

- "Nos fue bien Nono, ¿cómo le fue con Naruto?"

- "Como siempre, es muy activo el niño aunque muy alegre, venga estoy segura que quera verla"

Teresa siguió a Nono mientras le contaba de las travesuras que había hecho el niño y de los avances que había tenido en su desarrollo, en los últimos días Naruto avisaba cuando el pañal estaba sucio por lo cual entre Nono y otras monjas del lugar lo empezaron a entrenar para que fuera al baño, para alivio de Teresa ya le habían instruido que hacer para cuando eso pasara, aunque mentalmente se dijo que tenía que pedir que le recordaran como ayudarle a ir al baño.

Al llegar al corral de los niños vio que solo había dos, una niña de cabello castaño y el rubio Ginto, Teresa ya había notado en veces anteriores que Naruto y esa niña jugaban mucho, de hecho Nono le había dicho que entre ellos dos pasaban casi todo el tiempo.

- "Naruto, mira quien vino a verte" - ante las palabras de Nono el bebé Naruto volteo y vio a Teresa inclinándose para recibirlo, de inmediato el niño que estaba jugando con unas figuras para meterlas en una esfera junto a la niña se levanto y corrió gritando 'Ka-cha' hacia Teresa.

En el momento que sintió Teresa que los brazos de Naruto cruzaron su cuello por algún extraño motivo se sintió tranquila y mostro una sonrisa sincera cuando sintió que el pequeño Naruto empezó a hacer fuerza en su cuello, se acordó de la pequeña Sakura que hizo lo mismo y se rio un poco.

- "¿Me extrañaste Naruto?" - pregunto Teresa en el oído de su 'hijo'

- "Shi Ka-cha" - sintió un calorcito crecer en su pecho sintiéndose satisfecha de que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Por momentos Teresa se preguntaba si la antigua encarnación de Naruto se comportaría así cuando era bebé, siendo sincera consigo misma nunca se podría imaginar a 'Vendaval Noel' siendo de esa manera, en especial tan encariñada con ella.

- "Bueno Naruto, tenemos que ir a casa para prepararte de comer"

- "Peame Ka-cha, quieo depedime de Tete-cha"

- ¿Tete-cha? - pregunto la antigua Claymore viendo a Nono para que le explicara de ese nombre

- "Es Tenten-chan, Naruto-chan" - Respondió Nono

- "Tete-chan" - la monja decidió callarse, sabía que aun no podía hablar bien el rubio, aunque el que pudiera decir la 'n' al final en esa oración ya fue un logro.

Teresa al ver esto baja al niño y ve como él se despide de la niña al agarrarle los brazos y darle un beso en la mejilla, la niña por respuesta se abraza del niño y no le permite irse haciendo que el pobre de Naruto agite sus brazos pidiendo ayuda

- "¿Tenten-chan es una niña del orfanato?"

- "No, pero pronto lo será, su único familiar que era su padre murió en una misión hace dos semanas, dentro de unos días los papeles de custodia de Tenten-chan estarán disponibles para aquel que pase las pruebas de aptitudes, pero no se cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que alguien la adopte, ya está por cumplir los tres años y aunque hay padres que los quieren de esa edad es algo difícil para adoptarlos"

- "Es difícil estar en esa condición, mi mejor amiga fue huérfana hasta que vino un hombre de negro y se la llevo para entrenarla en el arte de la espada"

- "Podría decir que eso fue generoso, pero triste…"

- "Si, lo fue, ese hombre solo nos vio como algo reemplazable"

Desde que Teresa fue presentada por el Hokage a Nono, sintió cierta empatía con ella y su instinto le decía que tanto ella como Teresa sufrieron el mismo destino, ser herramientas desechables de una organización con oscuros y retorcidos objetivos, pero nunca se lo dijo y nunca se lo diría, al igual que sentía que Teresa también había identificado su oscuro pasado en la Raíz, pero aun así ninguna preguntaba nada.

Desde que pudieron despedirse de la pequeña Tenten y salieran del orfanato del país del Fuego, Teresa no podía quitarse de la cabeza a esa niña y el cómo le recordaba a su amiga Irene y la vida que llevo antes de que entrara a la organización.

Ella sabía que en este continente no existían alguien con fines tan oscuros y misteriosos como lo era la organización por lo tanto podía sentirse segura de que esa niña no crecería para convertirse en una arma desechable por alguien que no tenia escrúpulos, ni si quiera en su época mas oscura Teresa no se imaginaba en hacer las mismas cosas que a ella le hicieron.

Cuando Teresa llego a su casa se baño junto con el bebe para poder descansar, su nuevo cuerpo humano era muy eficiente pero no podía compararse para nada a su antiguo y original cuerpo ya que podía seguir caminando por días y no sentía cansancio hasta después de tres días de caminata continua, pero ahora solo podía mantener un ritmo de día y medio de caminata a una velocidad moderada y sentía síntomas de cansancio y hambre y aun cuando ignoraba esta ultima sensación descansaba mucho más seguido.

Se vistió con un pantalón blanco y una camisa holgada de color negro, con esa ropa era con la que se sentía más cómoda después de su traje estándar de Claymore que usaba en las misiones que tenia de vez en cuando. Vistió a Naruto con solo un pañal y le preparo su comida que era un puré de frutas que según su pediatra ya podía comer aun cuando terminara con más de la mitad de la comida embarrada en su cabello. Si Irene la viera en esos momentos se preguntaba como la insultaría.

Quitando esos pensamientos empezó a alimentar al bebé.

- "¿El niño no te da problemas Teresa?"

- "No tantos como antes Hiruzen, dime ¿qué te trae a mi casa?" - pregunto Teresa antes de meter la cuchara a la comida.

- "No mucho, solo quería ver a Naruto y darte el dinero de este mes"

- "No deberías de ayudarme de esa manera, sabes muy bien que gano mi dinero y es suficiente para que tanto Naruto y yo nos podamos mantener, además también tengo el subsidio por ser madre soltera"

- "Si, lo sé pero quiero ayudarte de esta manera para cuidar de Naruto" - Sarutobi esquivo una masa de papilla que iba volando a su cabeza

- "Ya haces mucho por mí, para empezar dejas que yo lo crie cuando tu podrías hacerlo"

- "Mi trabajo como Hokage no me lo permite, muy a penas si tengo tiempo de leer una de mis novelas favoritas"

- "¿Esa novela erótica? No sé que le ven de importante, son solo dos personas apareándose y ya, no le veo nada mágico o especial a ese hecho"

- "Hablas como si supieras de que trata la historia" - hablo Hiruzen viendo la reacción de Teresa, él sabía muy bien sobre cómo era la vida intima de esa mujer, una vez él le sugirió que conociera alguien y ella le dijo que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida, ni siquiera para pasar el rato ya que para ella las actividades sexuales de cualquier índole le parecían absurdas.

- "He oído algunos comentarios, pero siendo sincera no le veo la gracia… ¿quieres darle de comer?"

- "Claro, me encantaría"

Se quito del asiento y le pasaba el plato casi vacío de comida, pero el niño no había comido nada, casi todo término en la ropa de Teresa o su cabello.

Cuando el Sandaime empezó a darle de comer al rubio bebé hacía gestos y caras para que el niño se riera y poder aceptar la comida sin ningún problema, cada vez que Terea veía como alimentaba el Sandaime con éxito a Naruto se molestaba, ella era muy orgullosa como para hacer esos gestos.

- "Hiruzen, ¿tengo una pregunta? - hablo Teresa cuando el Hokage estaba por terminar de alimentar a Naruto.

- "Si es por Kosuke, él no sabe nada de tu anterior vida, lo único que sabe es que comes poco"

- "Eso no me dice mucho, el uso las palabras 'somos humanos' para que yo pudiera comer, pienso que le dijiste algo sobre mi"

Por un momento Hiruzen no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente estaba terminando de limpiar al rubio.

- "¿Sabes por qué Kosuke sigue siendo un Genin?" - la pregunta desoriento a la guerrera por un momento, cuando recupero su norte soltó su respuesta

- "Tengo entendido que hizo molestar al Nidaime y lo castigo siendo un Genin"

- "No, no fue eso, Tobirama-sensei solo lo castigo para que no subiera de grado por una temporada, temporada que aprovecho Sensei para entrenarlo, el que nunca pudiera ser un Chunin es por mi culpa" - Teresa miro desconcertada al Sandaime y el se dio cuenta - "Cuando era un niño el tomo una decisión imprudente en donde todo su equipo murió, nunca se perdono eso y le pidió a Sensei que no lo subiera a un grado superior cuando se diera la oportunidad, cuando me convertí en el Sandaime Hokage hable con él y le pedí que ya se perdonara y que hiciera el examen para Chunin, tenía las capacidades para hacerlo pero nunca me hizo caso, desde entonces le dije que mientras yo esté vivo nunca subiría de grado"

- "Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, el que fuera imprudente y sus compañeros murieran solo habla de que no tenía la capacidad de dirigir un equipo"

- "Cierto y por lo mismo desarrollo otras habilidades, habilidades que le ayudan a sobre llevar su ineptitud que no ha aprendido a perdonar y una de esas habilidades es la cocina, muchos Jounin lo piden en sus misiones de reconocimiento para poder mantener al equipo fuerte y con energía"

- "Si, me di cuenta de ello antes de que Kizashi pudiera preparar una tienda de campaña para poder dormir, Kosuke ya tenía muchas cosas preparadas para la cena" - Sarutobi solo sonreía al imaginarse el escenario al que ellos dos debieron de ser sometidos

- "Otra de las habilidades de Kosuke y que lo convierte en uno de mis asesores externos es que puede definir los pesares de una persona, lo más probable es que allá usado las palabras 'somos humanos' para poder comprender el por qué no comes, ahora eres humana y puedes comer lo que quieras y 'a quien quieras', ya no eres una guerrera Claymore que reprime sus placeres y emociones por temor a dejar de ser lo poco humana que te queda"

Teresa había sido golpeada de una forma que nunca se había imaginado, había sido golpeada por dos hombres de anciana apariencia pero que a lo mejor no serían más grandes que ella en edad y sus golpes golpearon muy dentro de su psique humana o Yoma, eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba es que estos dos hombres habían visto sus miedos y lo que más le impactaba es que uno de ellos lo hizo en menos de cinco días, tenía razón sobre ese humano que se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta, era alguien peligroso y se alegraba que fuera un aliado de la aldea y que no fuera un antiguo guerrero de la organización, porque si lo fuera, seria alguien que tendría en jaque a dicha organización.

- "Por cierto Teresa, dicen los rumores que el 'Haku no Akuma' apareció cerca del castillo del Daimio y que se cargo a una banda de mercenarios que querían dar un golpe de estado al país, me pregunto quién les ordenaría que hicieran tal cosa tan absurda" - comento Sarutobi con una sonrisa en su boca, sonrisa que Teresa le correspondió.

- "No lo sé, tal vez en uno o dos días te llegue el rumor completo, por cierto podrías cuidarme a Naruto por un día, recordé que tengo que hacer unas compras cerca del castillo del Daimio, tengo que aprovechar que no hay mercenarios cerca del castillo" - dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto en donde su espada reposaba al lado de la cuna del niño

- "Claro, no te preocupes, ve con cuidado"

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la rubia agarro a su auto proclamado nieto y se lo llevaba a su casa, seria buen momento de hacer que su hija menor empezara a saber lo que se siente cuidar de un bebe por uno o dos días.

* * *

Actualizando un capitulo mas de esta historia que me esta gustando escribir... y también costando en escribir. al final dejo un glosario de este capitulo

Saludos

Glosario

1.- 'Haku no Akuma' - Demonio blanco


	4. La difícil tarea de cambiar hábitos

Claymore pertenece a Norihiro Yagi; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

Capitulo 3: La difícil tarea de cambiar hábitos

En la mansión de la familia Sarutobi reinaba la oscuridad, en el exterior una tormenta eléctrica amenazaba con despertar a toda la población durmiente de Konoha, de un momento a otro la lluvia empezó a llenar suave mente el ambiente y sin previo aviso después de unos minutos se podría apreciar que el cielo se caía a pedazos, muchos niños pequeños se despertaban asustados y pidiendo por sus padres para que los cuidaran en esa noche de tormenta.

En el despacho personal de Sarutobi Hiruzen e iluminado por una vela leía una reporte que le habían entregado hace poco menos de dos horas, en dicho reporte que venía desde las instalaciones del Daimio le avisaban que el grupo de mercenarios que amenazaban con atacar la capital del país habían sido aniquilado, si se podía llamar de esa forma, todos los miembros estaban vivos pero lucían aterrorizados, lo único que decían es que la máscara blanca fue por ellos. Sarutobi sabía bien a que se referían con la máscara blanca, un criminal buscado en todo el país del fuego que sus únicos rasgos distintivos eran una máscara blanca como la nieve, un manto negro que le cubría el cuerpo entero y una espada de longitudes absurdas pero a toda creencia era demasiado delgada y poderosa, uno de los atacantes decía que esa espada había cortado una estructura de hormigón reforzado en dos sin ningún esfuerzo y lo que era más aterrador es que el enmascarado no había usado chakra, pura fuerza física había usado, o eso dice el reporte.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, viendo que ya pasaban de las once de la noche y en un día lluvioso pensó que sería alguien de sus hijos que irían a preguntarle algo, levantando su voz dio autorización a que pasaran.

Al abrirse la puerta por ella paso un hombre alto, vestía un manto negro que iban desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, lo único visible de esta persona era una máscara totalmente blanca, sin ninguna marca de boca, nariz u ojos le miraba directamente hacia él, en su derecha una gigantesca Odachi era sujetada con firmeza pero aun así tuvo que maniobrar para poder entrar por la puerta. Todo aquel que está enterado de como es el bajo mundo Shinobi reconocería de inmediato esa descripción sin ninguna duda y la mayoría de los nombrados entrarían en pánico con solo verlo enfrente de sus ojos.

El 'Haku no Akuma' estaba enfrente de Sarutobi y este hombre lo reconoció de inmediato como aquel que su reporte mencionaba

- "Veo que ya llegaste Teresa, me imagino que vienes a dejar el reporte de la misión".

- "Así es Hiruzen, pero creo que ya estas enterado." - Ginto Teresa, antigua Claymore numero uno revivida por el mismo Rikudo Sennin hablo sin quitarse la mascara

- "Solo conozco la versión oficial según la gente del Daimio pero me gustaría oírlo de una persona que estuvo en primera fila" - Teresa debajo de su mascara sonrió por el comentario del Sandaime.

- "El grupo de mercenarios era compuesto por veinte shinobis de grado Genin, cinco de grado Jounin y uno más registrado en el libro BINGO como A+, también tenían a unos cuantos Ronins que se hacían llamar a sí mismos como Samuráis cuando en realidad no se les acercaban a la suela del zapato ya que fueron los primero en correr al momento de verme, lamentablemente corrieron muy rápido y los perdí de vista, los demás fueron derrotados e interrogados para conseguir información relacionada a quien los contrataba y lo único que conseguí es que él que los contrato para ser sus perros de ataque los abandono antes de empezar el ataque al castillo, simplemente ellos se quedaron a esperar que hacer y decidieron dar el golpe de estado, el líder del grupo que era uno de los de grado Jounin dijo que solo trabajaba para él mismo, pero con mis medios de persuasión me dijo que su contratista era un hombre de baja estatura"

- "Gato, así que estamos tratando con alguien como él"

- "¿Es el nombre del contratista? Y yo que pensé que me estaban tomando el pelo" - una pequeña gota de sudor surco la frente del Sandaime. - "En fin, aquí tienes el reporte escrito"

Al tomarlo de las manos de la enmascarada Teresa, el Hokage se dio cuenta que tenía un hilo de sangre bajando por su mano izquierda, lee el documento y lo destruye al terminar de leerlo, en dicho pergamino había mucha información que si era descubierta por las personas equivocadas no se los quitaría de encima pidiendo explicaciones que no pensaba dar.

- "Te lastimaron, es la primera vez que pasa"

- "Siempre hay una primera vez Hiruzen" - al terminar esta frase una nube de humo cubrió su cuerpo y Teresa estaba vestida con un pantalón y camisa negra, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su máscara puesta en su cara, al quitársela con la mano herida mancha la máscara con su sangre, ignorando esto guarda la máscara en la bolsa trasera que utiliza como bolsa táctica.

El corte en su brazo era hasta cierto punto profundo pero ya estaba cerrándose la herida, Sarutobi se dio cuenta que el hilo de sangre que persista aun con esta lluvia venia de su camisa.

- "Deberías irte a revisar esa herida, puedes decir que Kakashi estaba entrenando contigo y no te la atendiste en su momento"

- "Descuida estoy bien, además no necesito que me digas que hacer" - volteo a otro lado para que Sarutobi no la viera a la cara y dedujera que había pasado con ella durante la misión.

- "Te distrajiste, ¿qué fue lo que te lo produjo?" - por minutos no dijo nada y Hiruzen solo esperaba la respuesta en esa tormentosa noche siendo acompañada por la tormenta eléctrica completando la imagen de tormenta nocturna.

- "Es... un niña" - al oír esa frase que no ayudaba a comprender su pregunta levanto una ceja y Teresa lo noto - "Esta niña juega mucho con Naruto cuando lo dejo con Nono, su nombre si recuerdo bien es Tenten y hace poco más de dos semanas mataron a su único familiar vivo"

- "¿Esa niña te recuerda alguien?" - Teresa niega con la cabeza, pero después se acuerda de lo que había pensado cuando se fue del orfanato el día que supo de su situación, ella era una niña con suerte al no haber alguien similar a la organización en esos lugares del mundo - "Bueno Teresa, no sabría decirte si hay alguien igual o peor que esa organización de la que tanto hablas, pero si esa niña tiene habilidades para ser una gran Kunoichi conozco a alguien que le dará una vida peor que la tuya"

Si Teresa se impacto por la declaración de Sarutobi no lo demostró haciendo sentir orgulloso al Hokage de haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando le ofreció a Teresa ser su mano izquierda.

- "Si te preocupas por esa niña, podemos hacer algo para ayudarle"

- "Ese es el problema, no sé qué hacer"

- "Bueno, te podría dar ideas pero al final tu decides, si tienes dudas o algo que te incomoda no dudes en preguntar, por cierto Naruto está dormido en la habitación de siempre"

Simplemente la mujer asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta colocando su espada en su espalda que ahora era una Claymore gracias a ya no estar bajo los efecto del Henge, pero antes de poder tocar la perilla de la puerta su mundo se hizo negro.

Cuando la luz volvió se encontraba en una cama de hospital por lo que podía ver, tenía en su brazo una vía intravenosa y en el otro brazo un sensor de pulso, quiso quitarse esas cosas pero unas manos pequeñas la detienen

- "No deberías de quitarse eso Teresa-san, el doctor dijo que las necesitas por unas horas más"

- "Que me paso Kakashi, ¿dónde estoy? - Kakashi solo podía asegurar que la rubia enfrente de él estaba desorientada y no la culpaba, el estuvo igual varias veces en el pasado y esa sensación es horrible

- "Te desmayaste cuando visitabas la casa del Hokage, el doctor dice que tienes una anemia muy severa, se sorprendió al ver tus resultados clínicos y casi asegura que deberías de estar muerta por la desnutrición que presenta tu cuerpo.

¿Desnutrición?, ¿anemia?, no sabía de qué estaba hablando Kakashi en esos momentos, lo único que quería era salir de esa habitación que le traía un mal recuerdo de su infancia, mejor dicho el último recuerdo de su infancia antes de que la convirtieran en una Guerrera de la organización.

Por cuestión de minutos Teresa hizo el intento de levantarse de esa cama pero no podía, Kakashi la mantenía postrada en la cama hasta que minutos después el Hokage y el doctor entraron en la habitación. Le explicaron que le había pasado y las consecuencias de su mala forma de alimentarse, por cuestiones de lo mismo se le dio de baja un total de dos meses para poder descansar y recuperarse pero desde el punto de vista de Teresa se sentía bien hasta que por fin se pudo levantar de la cama y si no fuera por la ayuda de Kakashi estaría dándole un beso al suelo y mostrando su trasero desudo a los tres varones en la habitación.

El médico le había pedido al Hokage que Teresa fuera a ver a un psicólogo para tratar su anorexia extrema y que mientras siguiera las recomendaciones que le ponía en la receta se recuperaría muy rápido. Se quedaría unos días mas para observar su condición medica.

- "El doctor dice que tengo anorexia y que espera que no tenga anorexia nerviosa, ¿que es eso?" - pregunto Teresa mientras veía sentada a los dos hombres que la acompañaban

- "La anorexia es la falta de apetito, es un problema médico mientras que la anorexia nerviosa es una enfermedad que viene con la distorsión de tu apariencia física" - Tanto Teresa como Sarutobi miraban a Kakashi extraño, como si fuera un extraterrestre - "¿Cuando te miras al espejo te miras más grande de talla?"

- "No, me veo como siempre... aunque no voy a negar que mis ropas empezaban a quedarme algo grandes"

- "Si tú te vieras mas... ¿cómo decirlo?… de huesos anchos, ¿dejarías de comer para que tus huesos adelgazaran?"

- "Eso no pasa conmigo y puedes usar el término gorda Kakashi, no me voy a ofender"

- "Eso es cierto en tu caso, pero cuando se lo dije a Anko-san lleno de palillos de Dango el reemplazo que use para salvar mi vida de sus ataques, por eso quiero prevenir"

- "Bueno…" - dijo Sarutobi - "si le dices eso a la alumna que idolatra a Orochimaru es normal que eso suceda" - un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del Kakashi, el recordar quién es el Sensei de esa niña hiperactiva fanática de los dangos y al parecer Sarutobi se dio cuenta de ello y se rio por lo bajo. Teresa ah oído hablar de ese hombre pero no ha tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

Siguieron platicando por unos minutos más hasta que Kakashi se despidió saliendo por la ventana, en el momento en que lo hizo y sin que nadie lo viera saco su preciado libro Icha Icha Paradise.

- "Teresa, por el momento no harás ninguna misión necesito que te recuperes además que yo recuerde en este año no has tenido vacaciones, así que es bueno que las aproveches"

- "No quiero descansar Hiruzen, la razón por la que acepte tu oferta de ser tu caza recompensas fue para quitar candidatos a esa organización que no sabemos nada, si me mandas a descansar les estamos dando la pauta para que consigan miembros"

- Te necesito sana y para ello tienes que descansar, te guste o no y es mi orden final"

- "… Entendido señor" - Teresa le respondió con el saludo militar con el que siempre se despedía de su intermediario cuando estaba en la organización. Sarutobi sabía que cuando ella hacia eso lo estaba insultando de la peor manera ya que se vio obligada a seguir ordenes, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Después de un tiempo me dedico a actualizar un capitulo corto sin mucha trama pero necesario para la conversión de Teresa de guerrera Claymore a Humana.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen quejas o comentarios háganmelos saber.

Saludos


	5. La dulce tentación de las vacaciones

Claymore pertenece a Norihiro Yagi; Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic se hizo sin fines de lucro, simplemente quise escribir algo de estos dos mangas juntos

Texto entre comillas ("…") dialogo de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y cursiva (_cursiva)_ pensamientos de personajes

Texto entre comillas ("…") y negritas **(negritas)** énfasis en el texto mencionado, desde diálogos o descripciones de la narrativa.

* * *

**My Mother was a Claymore Warrior**

Capitulo 4: La dulce tentación de las vacaciones

- "No sé de qué te quejas Teresa, pero esto es **vida**" - Haruno Mebuki estaba postrada en una cama para masajes Shiatsu, un joven de 24 años de complexión atlética y sin camisa le estaba dando un masaje en su espalda haciendo que pequeños gemidos de placer salieran de su boca. A su lado Ginto Teresa estaba en una similar situación recibiendo el mismo tratamiento de un moreno de igual físico que el muchacho que atendía a su amiga, la diferencia es que no lo estaba disfrutando... no del todo.

- "No me quejo de esto Mebuki, es la primera vez que me gusta que un hombre me toque de esta manera… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada, toda mi vida fue pasar de una pelea a la siguiente sin nada que me gustara para consentirme, a decir verdad la única cosa que compre por capricho personal fue un conjunto que se lo regale a una niña y eso fue… ¡**oh Dios diste en el punto!**" - Teresa grito en el momento que su masajista toco un punto sensible, parecía que la de ojos argentinos se derretía en ese momento.

- "Ginto-san, es usted una mujer muy joven y hermosa para tener preocupaciones tan extremas, nunca había visto a una persona con semejante tensión en su cuerpo" - Teresa no pudo contestarle ya que en ese momento el masajista logro deshacer un nudo en su espalda que la hizo sacar otro gemido.

- "A pesar de que somos Kunoichis y nuestra vida está en el campo de batalla tienes que darte un momento para ti misma Teresa" - al otro lado de Teresa había otra mujer, esta era de un carácter fuerte y hasta cierto punto castrante, pero aun así era muy divertida - "Para que alguien como yo que la vida militar es su pasión te lo diga es cierto Teresa"

- "Lo voy a pensar Tsume… ah mierda, eres bueno en lo que haces niño"

- "Así me gano la vida señora"

- "**Señorita"** - dijeron al mismo tiempo Mebuki, Teresa e Inuzuka Tsume que ese día había decidió acompañar a las dos rubias a un spa exclusivo dentro de la aldea, celebridades importantes eran atendidas en semejante lugar.

- "¿Y cómo han ido tus vacaciones Teresa?

- "Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones y ya no se qué hacer Tsume, estoy pensando seriamente en entrar a un curso de ikebana, caligrafía o entrar a clases de cocina para tener mi mente activa"

- "Curioso que diga eso alguien que tiene problemas alimenticios" - hablo Mebuki viendo a su amiga.

- "Calla, necesito aprender a cocinar un poco mejor, no pienso dejar que Naruto coma todos los días ramen instantáneo, hasta yo sé que eso es malo para su salud… además es la primera vez en mi vida que tengo 'vacaciones', aun no me acostumbro a la idea"

- "Entonces imagina que estas en descanso medico por sufrir heridas en una misión" - comento Tsume mientras se levantaba de la cama, el masajista ya había terminado, Tsume era la que menos estrés tenía en su cuerpo y no era de extrañarse ya que ella ama su trabajo.

- "Bueno, eso sí que lo he experimentado unas cuantas veces antes"

Media hora después Teresa, Mebuki y Tsume salieron del spa más lujoso de Konoha. Días antes Teresa se había ganado tres boletos para ir a un Spa de nombre 'Masai'.

Al principio pensó que era un truco de Hiruzen para que descansara así que fue a reclamarle sobre su intervención en algo que no le incumbe y para su sorpresa descubrió que el Hokage no tenía nada que ver en ello, en el momento que le dijo de donde eran los boletos al Sandaime se le cayó su pipa.

Al parecer Biwako, la fallecida esposa de Hiruzen iba a ese lugar una vez al mes o cuando quería desfalcar a su marido ya que el servicio era muy caro, aunque eso sí, muy exclusivo.

Al final de ese día Teresa fue convencida de ir aunque tenía sus dudas ya que no sabía de que trataba ese lugar, cuando le explico a Haruno Mebuki sobre su premio se apunto ella sola a ir lo más pronto posible, en el camino se encontraron con Tsume y al tener una buena relación Teresa por varias misiones que hicieron juntas en el pasado año de servicio activo de la Claymore, Tsume no desaprovecho la invitación de la antigua guerrera para relajarse un día, total su marido podría cuidar de Hana y Kiba una tarde mas.

Al caminar por la aldea llegaron a un parque en donde estaban varios niños jugando, lugar donde se encontraron a Kizashi pasando el tiempo con la pequeña Sakura que reía encantada de la vida.

- "Tu marido juga mucho con tu hija, ¿no Mebuki?" - pregunto Teresa al ver a su compañero de misiones

- "Si, es muy apegado con Sakura, es su tesoro según el… a veces pienso que sufrirá mucho cuando nos traiga a su primer novio" - ante esto Tsume se río viva voz

- "El mío es igual con Hana-chan, aunque cuando la cachorra quiera un novio, la que tiene la decisión final soy yo"

- "¿Y cuando Kiba te lleve a su novia, quien tendrá la última palabra?" - por momentos Tsume pensó su respuesta a la pregunta de Teresa y contesto

- "Es obvio, yo, no dejare que una cualquiera se quede con mi hijo"

- "Había oído que las mujeres Inuzuka eran unas madres muy protectoras, casi como lobas, los rumores no está muy lejos de la realidad"

- "Así es Haruno, no permitiré que alguien se acerque a mis hijos y los dañe porque si, aunque es bueno que reciban uno que otro golpe, no permitiré que reciban uno que los dañe para siempre, ¿y qué me dices tú Teresa?"

- "Bueno…" - comento después de unos segundos de estar meditando la pregunta de su compañera de misiones - "Eso ya será decisión de él, no negare que si me preocupare que la mujer con la que él quiera estar quiera abusar él, aunque también, no sé si tendrá a un hombre a su lado, respetare su decisión al final"

- "Y cuando nos presentaras a tu hijo, he oído mucho de él"

- "Si quieres este fin de semana nos podemos juntar para que los niños jueguen, creo que se llevaran bien"

- "Uno nunca sabe…" - dijo Tsume - "Tal vez y se lleven tan bien que en un futuro se terminen casando"

Con ese comentario Mebuki se imagino como reaccionaria su marido, ella lo conocía y creía que apoyaría al desconocido hijo de la rubia como pretendiente de su hija, que mejor que conocer a tu futuro yerno siendo aun manejable.

En cambio Teresa se imagina cómo serian esos dos teniendo familia e hijos, se le hizo curioso ver a niños de cabello rosa y bigotes de gato corriendo por toda la aldea haciendo destrozos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

En ese instante algo llamo la atención de Teresa, una mujer rubia acompañada de dos infantes, niño y niña de la misma edad de Naruto, el niño tenía el mismo color de cabello que el Jinchuriki mientras la niña tenía el cabello castaño. Teresa por alguna razón no les quitaba la vista por nada del mundo, para ella nada era más llamativo que esa mujer con los dos niños.

En un instante una persona se atravesó en el campo visual de Teresa y al volver a ver a esos tres en su lugar se vio a ella misma con su traje de Claymore, la banda de Konoha en su frente y su espada guardada en su funda detrás de sus hombreras, enfrente de ella dos niños de unos cinco años sosteniendo un sable cada uno, el niño rubio lo reconoció de inmediato, era Naruto, mientras que su acompañante era una niña más alta que el rubio y de cabello castaño, su cara la reconoció sin saber porque pero era la pequeña Tenten, los dos niños blandían la espada cada uno a su ritmo y al terminar un ejercicio se vio siendo abrazada por ambos niños.

Alguien la sacó de esa visión que tenia, era Tsume.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Teresa? Te llamaba y no me hacías caso"

- "Perdona Tsume, no era mi intención el preocuparte por cierto ¿y Mebuki?" - pregunto al no ver a ninguno de los Haruno en el parque

- "Se acaban de ir, dijeron que con gusto se juntarían contigo el fin de semana, yo también iría pero tengo una misión que hacer ese día"

- "Oh, ya veo… creo que iré a su casa el fin de semana" - en el tono de voz de Teresa se notaba distraída, como si algo la preocupara y Tsume lo identifico de inmediato

- "¿Te pasa algo?, te noto preocupada"

"… No lo sé, hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace varias semanas"

"¿Y qué es?"

Teresa guardo silencio, ese pensamiento o mejor dicho ese sentimiento ya tenía tiempo molestándola desde que supo la historia de esa niña, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, motivo por el cual había sido herida en la ultima misión a la que Hiruzen la envío y que por culpa de esa herida su problema de anemia se había disparado, se podía decir que esa herida le salvo la vida, unas semanas más sin tratamiento y le podría haber costado caro a la sonriente Teresa.

- "Hay una niña en donde cuidan a Naruto cuando salgo de misión, el único pariente de ella murió hace un mes si mi memoria no me falla y la pondrán en el programa de adopción y por alguna razón no puedo quitármela de la cabeza"

- "Entiendo" - Tsume sonrió al oír a la rubia, se había imaginado cualquier otra cosa, incluso una depresión por su condición actual pero al final resulto ser un tema delicado pero en otra índole - "Por qué no piensas que quieres hacer con esa niña, a lo mejor muy dentro de ti quieres adoptarla o conseguirle una familia, mi consejo, sigue tu instinto ya que por este te puedes mantener viva, ya es algo tarde y tengo que prepararle la cena a la familia, sin mí no hacen nada" - y con una carcajada y un golpe en el hombro de Teresa, Inuzuka Tsume se aleja rumbo a su casa.

Teresa de la sonrisa débil se quedo en la misma banca por cuestión de una hora, las palabras de Tsume le llegaron dentro de su ser, 'sigue tu instinto', ese consejo lo siguió por toda su vida como guerrera y nunca le fallo, incluso con Priscilla no le había fallado ya que ella sabía que sería superada algún día por esa niña inestable y que lo más probable es que termino despertando después de cortarle la cabeza.

Si seguía su instinto y sin engañarse a sí misma y sumando la visión que acababa de tener, ya sabía qué hacer. Sonriendo y con la seguridad y tranquilidad que la caracterizaba se levanto de la banca y camino con sentido a la torre del Hokage, sabía que tenía que hacer, siempre lo supo pero no quería enfrentarlo, no era su momento, pero ahora que estaba relajada, que se sentía con mas fuerzas y con la seguridad que siempre la había caracterizado llego a la oficina de Hiruzen Sarutobi y sin llamar a la puerta entro.

- "Hiruzen, quiero hablar contigo es urgente…"

Y con estas palabras sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero no necesitaba retractarse de la decisión que había tomado, era lo que quería dentro de ella... el ir a ese spa sí que le había servido, intentaría ir mas seguido.

* * *

Hola como están, después de estar ausentes una temporada por culpa del trabajo y el no tener las energías para escribir traigo este capitulo para su deleite, los capítulos son cortos y tengo el pendiente de que Teresa sea OoC pero asi es como la historia esta llendo, aunque descuiden en el ambito de las peleas Teresa de la sonrisa débil seguira siendo como todo mundo la conoce.

Saludos


End file.
